


Ring Around The Christmas Tree

by DarkCorgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Aphrodisiacs in the punch, smuggled booze and a room full of 6th and 7th years willing to experiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowlings with exception a name or two I made up for some extras. I'm just borrowing and have no intention of making money from this tasteless bit of smut.  
Advertisement: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar at http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2003  
Note: Multiple partners are a part of this story as well as girl on girl action. If you don't like please don't read. Also there is mention of HP/SS and AD/MM.  
Beta: Heart felt thanks go to Katie (netgirl@popullus.net) for the fantastic and quick beta!

Ring Around The Christmas Tree

Another Christmas has arrived at Hogwarts, and soon another batch of students will leave its hallowed Halls for life in the everyday world. For the 6th and 7th year students a Yule ball was being held, while the younger students were having parties in the Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms. Unlike previous Christmases, almost all the students were staying for the holiday, while their families busied themselves helping to rebuild the shattered elements of their society. Voldemort's final defeat had left scars throughout the landscape of Wizarding Britain that they will still be attempting to rectify in years to come.

While the younger female students spend their holiday in Gryffindor tower and the young men in Slytherin's dungeon, the older females are languishing in Hufflepuff's dorms and their male counterparts are locked in Ravenclaw's domain. The air of mourning has lifted somewhat, in the excitement that always surrounds the Christmas Holidays. Almost all of those staying have lost at least one member of their family in Death Eater attacks, and several lost one to the Ministry when they discovered said family member had joined Voldemort's ranks. For this short time, they will forget their losses and act like the children they are and remember happier times. 

In the bustle of preparation, many of Hogwarts' alumni have returned for the holiday season. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins were among those visiting for the holiday festivities. One Savoir-Of-The-Wizarding-World had been a semi-permanent guest of the hospital wing while he recovered from the extensive injuries he sustained ridding the world of the blight of Voldemort once and for all. He could have gone to St. Mungo's, but he'd never have got the rest he needed with the hordes of reporters documenting his every move. No one in their right mind would dare tackle Madam Pomfrey in her lair. Not if they don't wish to become the latest patient at St. Mungo's, that is.

The Yule Ball started out like any other party held at the school. A large banquet was held for the students and staff. Instead of the normal house tables, numerous small tables littered the Great Hall. For the first time in known memory, house lines were erased and groups from all four houses sat together at the small tables. Once the meal was finished, the tables vanished, and the stage appeared along with a long table holding punch and some light snacks. The band began to play, and small batches of students paired off to dance. After the first song ended, the hall silenced as Draco Malfoy walked up to Hermione Granger and asked for a dance. When the former Gryffindor accepted, they stepped out onto the dance floor as the band started another tune.

Green eyes watched with amusement from a seat by the refreshments table. As he watched the pair moving across the dance floor, he snickered and turned to the person standing in the shadows behind him who was also closely watching the pair dance.

"I hope he doesn't expect to get anything from her." Harry commented to his former teacher. When said teacher raised an eyebrow at the remark, he elaborated on his statement. "Hermione's seeing someone already, and it's very serious."

"Perhaps Mr. Malfoy should dye his hair red, before trying for Ms. Granger's affections?"

"He'd need more than a change in hair colour. He'd need a sex change too. Hermione's seeing Ginny." Harry stifled a giggle at the surprised expression on the stoic man's face.

After her dance with Draco, Hermione walked over to where Ginny and Neville were standing after their dance, and Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear. Ginny giggled and nodded an affirmative to whatever Hermione asked, and when the next slow song was played by the band the two moved out onto the floor hand in hand. They wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close as the swayed to the music, while light reflected off the many Christmas tree ornaments. They drew just as many stares dancing together as Hermione and Draco had done earlier. The two young women lost themselves in their own little universe, never noticing the laughing green or stunned icy grey eyes watching them. When the dance ended, Hermione and Ginny moved over to the punch bowl, along with many of the other dancers.

As the party went on, everyone visited the punch bowl at least twice, and the eyes of a small group of Slytherins were alight with glee until they turned to panic. Moving toward the bowl was their Head of House. He ladled out two glasses of punch, and then the depth of his habitual scowl increased. He brought one of the glasses close to his face and sniffed. Brows furrowed, he dipped a finger into the glass and tasted the punch. Rage was evident in his stance as he stalked back to where Harry was sitting. He leaned over and murmured something in his former student's ear, causing the younger wizard to snort in amusement. When he looked up, anticipation was shining in his eyes before he recovered his composure and returned his attention to the dancers.

Professor Snape reached into his pocket and removed a crystal suspended from a silver chain. He tapped it once with his wand and closed his hand around it. The charm that he had performed meant that all the professors could hear his thoughts.

_'We have a problem. It seems that someone has spiked the punch with an aphrodisiac.'_ Snape glanced around, making eye contact with each of the professors chaperoning the party.

_'Do you have any suspects, Severus?'_ The headmaster questioned, concern overlaying the annoying twinkle in his eyes.

_'From the barely concealed panic, I'd say it was some of my Year Sevens. This may be the year I finally take points from my own house.'_ Snape seethed, looking ready to remove heads at a moment's notice.

_'I suggest we break up this party before something happens,'_ echoed the voice of the deputy headmistress.

_'I guess it was a good idea after all, separating the boys and the girls into different dormitories.'_ Sprout commented as she began working her way across the room, getting ready to shoo the students out the Hall and into their holiday dorms.

_'It's a good thing the ball was almost over,'_ piped the diminutive Flitwick as he too manoeuvred into position. _'It's about time for us to go and check on the younger students anyway.'_

_'Then it's time to bring this party to a close.'_ The headmaster signalled to the band, and when the music drew to a close he tapped his wand against a glass, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this ball is now officially over. Please return to your dormitories. Professors McGonagall and Sprout, please escort the ladies back to their dorm. Professors Snape and Flitwick, please do the same for the gentlemen. Have a pleasant evening." The headmaster then grasped his crystal and sent to the teachers, _'Make sure the dorms are locked. We don't want anyone to end up hurt. We'll do a head count later on, just to make sure they haven't found any of the secret passages.'_

The headmaster watched as all the students and older guests were herded out of the Great Hall, into the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dorms. Soon it was quiet, and the only living soul in the room, besides the headmaster, was Harry Potter. He noticed as he walked over to his former student that the young man had two glasses of punch in his possession.

"Good evening, Harry." 

"Good evening, Professor." Harry smiled at him, and noticed the question in his eyes when the older wizard saw the glasses. "Professor Snape asked me to hang on to these so he could analyse what was dumped in the punch, and find out when it will wear off or if a counter agent can be brewed."

"Well I'll leave you to it then, Harry. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Headmaster."

Professors McGonagall and Sprout had escorted the older girls into the Hufflepuff dorm room hidden behind a suit of armour. Once they had herded the girls into the common room, they took the time to explain about the punch, and why they weren't allowed to leave the room for the rest of the night. Some of the girls began to grumble about the party ending, and others moaned about the stupidity of men. Once the griping was over, they all bid their Professors good night, and spent sometime talking in the common room.

The Hufflepuff common room was a cheerfully decorated room. You could see the distinctive touch of its Head in the flowering plants and vines hiding in every nook and cranny. Sprigs of holly with pine garland were strung upon the walls, with fairy lights hidden within the vegetation. The house's crowning glory was the intricately decorated tree standing proudly in the middle of the common room. The ornaments gracing the majestic pines branches glittered in the torchlight.

One of the more prominent Slytherin Year 6 students ran up the stairs to the room she was sharing with several other girls, and rummaged in her trunk. She removed several bottles of liquor, taken from her dad's stores, and levitated them down the stairs into the common room.

"What do you have there, Miranda?" Stephanie Croft was a plain as day Year 7 Slytherin who was, at that particular moment, either eyeing the bottles or the witch with interest.

"I figured that since the boys wrecked the party, we'd have one without them. I'd smuggled some of daddy's best liquor out of the house before leaving for school. I would have shared it with Adrian, but since he and his buddies ruined our evening, I figured I'd share my bounty with you."

Laughter rang out in the room as several other students went to their trunks and brought out more smuggled liquor to share with their holiday dorm mates. Those that didn't bring liquor went about transfiguring various objects into enough glasses for everyone. They spent several hours drinking and making disparaging comments about boys/men. No one knows who started it, but it grew and grew, and soon clothes were found littering the common room. Several people didn't join in the mass of writhing bodies on the floor of the room. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were among those just watching the show.

Pansy Parkinson strolled with a predatory look upon her pug-like features toward the couch that Hermione and Ginny were sitting on. Both girls had removed their dress robes and were wearing skirts and loose fitting sweaters. The former Slytherin smirked as she made her way closer.

"Are you going to join in the fun, Hermione?" She asked as she raised a hand to caress the former Gryffindor's cheek, only to find it being slapped away.

"She's taken, Pansy." Pansy looked up with a startled look on her face, and saw Ginny sliding behind Hermione on the couch, an arm possessively around her waist. "You'll have to find someone else. I do not share."

"Tsk… tsk… What about poor Potter? Does he know his girlfriend is cheating on him?" Pansy sneered.

"Neither one of us is seeing Harry, Pansy. He's got someone even more possessive than Ginny." Hermione retorted. "Don't bother asking who, we both enjoy living and Harry will kill us if we even hint about it."

"Suit yourselves." Pansy strutted off, shedding her clothes and joining the group of girls forming a daisy chain around the Christmas tree.

"That must be one powerful aphrodisiac. No one has any inhibitions at all." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"I think the alcohol helped them along. No one's getting hurt or forced into anything, so what's the harm in it?" Ginny said while nibbling on Hermione's neck. "Besides, if they do return to being straight they'll know what they like, and train their husbands right."

"True. As long as no-one is hurt, I guess it's alright." Hermione moaned breathily as Ginny's hands snaked under her sweater and undid the fastenings of her bra.

Ginny fondled Hermione's breasts and nibbled on her earlobe as they watched some of the girls in the daisy chain begin to orgasm. The moans steadily increased throughout the room, as the group broke up and clusters of two, three and occasionally more moved to different locations throughout the common room. Hermione and Ginny still had the sofa to themselves, and Ginny upped the ante by moving one hand down Hermione's stomach and into the waistband of her skirt. Wiggling her hand into Hermione's knickers she began to lightly finger the older woman's clit, occasionally dipping lower into her velvety warmth.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed, totally shocked at her lover's behaviour.

"Relax; no one's paying one bit of attention to us and neither one of us is a screamer." Ginny replied as she continued to stimulate Hermione.

Hermione decided that two could play at that game, and tilted her head back for a kiss while sending her hand questing between them. Ginny eagerly kissed Hermione's soft lips, gently sucking the lower one until they obligingly opened for her tongue's exploration. Hermione's hand snuck under the hem of Ginny's skirt and encountered warm moist flesh, not the cotton she expected. Hermione broke the kiss with another shocked whisper of 'Ginny' causing the younger woman to laugh softly. Once Ginny was able to control her laughter she again kissed her partners lips, hands still busily fondling her breasts and pussy. Hermione surrendered to her lover and used her clever fingers to rapidly bring the younger woman to completion - her low cry muffled by their kissing.

Ginny went back to work on Hermione's neck with her mouth once she returned to reality - her hands beginning to work more determinedly to bring the older woman the same pleasure. As they continued on their own pursuit, several of the groups scattered through the common room began showing their transfiguration skills by turning various empty bottles, glasses and other objects to shapes better suited to the male anatomy. Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened in fascination as those objects were put to use, and the older woman glanced at Ginny, seeing the gears moving in her head. 

"Not this time Ginny. When I've got my flat, we can do anything you want." Hermione smiled, the delight evident in Ginny's eyes at the prospect.

Hermione laid her head back on Ginny's shoulder, just concentrating on the building sensation firing along her nerves. Soon enough, she began to pant and squirm until her climax ripped through her, causing her body to shudder. Her face was flushed, and a light sheen of sweat made her skin glisten as she buried her head against Ginny's shoulder.

"Do you want to go to bed, love?" Ginny asked once Hermione's breathing evened out. 

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione replied as she levered herself off the sofa and took two wobbly steps towards the dorm rooms, before Ginny was at her side to help.

One inside the room which Hermione shared with Ginny and two other girls, they both stripped and slipped under the covers of Hermione's bed. They shared a gentle kiss before slipping into sleep's embrace.

The door to the Hufflepuff dorm opened and Professor Sprout walked in to take a head count. The scene she walked in on caused her to blanch. All over the room the girls were sprawled. Most were sleeping in pairs with a scattering of groups here and there. A few were still awake and still going at it much to the surprise of the professor. She turned tail and raced back to the teacher's lounge only to collide with an equally pale Professor Flitwick. The two burst into the lounge one right behind the other, surprising the staff still in the throes of their own party.

"What is wrong with you two?" McGonagall asked her colleagues, concern etched on her face.

"The ladies are…are…having an orgy in the common room." Sprout stammered out, looking like she was about to faint. She gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Pomfrey in shaking hands.

"The same is happening with the boys." Flitwick seemed to be recovering faster than his companion; he was beginning to smile and giggle at the memory.

"Well the wards haven't been sounding the alarm, so no one's being harmed. The aphrodisiac will either wear off before morning or Severus will have the counter agent ready," the headmaster informed his staff, as he began banishing empty plates and glasses to the kitchen.

"Come, Flora, I'll get you a calming draught from the Infirmary." Pomfrey started to lead the still flustered Sprout out of the staff room.

"Yes, let's all leave." Hooch called out with a mischievous look in her yellow eyes. "I'm sure Albus and Minerva want to christen the new staff room table." The room burst out in chuckles when the headmaster blushed.

"Well we might, but Severus has beaten us to it." McGonagall said with an ' I know something you don't' expression on her face.

"We didn't see anyone we didn't know here tonight. Who did he smuggle in?" Pomfrey asked, surprise evident on her face as well as those of the other occupants.

"He didn't smuggle anyone in. I walked in on them two days ago." McGonagall smirked at the nurse as she prepared to deliver the bombshell. "It amazes me how he manages to nick your patient right out from under your nose, Poppy."

Stunned silence descended, and everyone's eyes were wide and glazed, even Dumbledore's. McGonagall simply laughed at their expressions, wishing she had a camera. She made a mental note to bring her pensieve out and let the Potions Master see the memory. This was the best gift the man had ever given her.

"I thought Harry was seeing Ginny Weasley?" Confusion was evident in the nurse's eyes as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Miss Granger is dating Miss Weasley." McGonagall grabbed Dumbledore's hand and led him to the door. "Happy Christmas everyone." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

,

**fin**


End file.
